villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Steve
Dark Steve, formerly known under the alias of Elder Blue Steve, is one of the secondary antagonists of FabreMySabre's Steve Saga and the secondary antagonist of its prequel series Steve Saga Origins. He is Light Steve's archenemy and a minion of Nightmare Steve. History Steve Saga Origins When Rainbow and Blue Steve come across Nightmare Steve building a machine they try to sabotage it, however they are driven away twice before it is activated, which creates a new entity known as Dark Steve. He then monologues to the two before forcing them into hiding. Dark Steve then re-discovers the duo when reading about the Steve prophecy, and chases them off again. The duo then find the remains of Blue Steve's village, and try to nurse to health an injured Blue Steve who reveals where an artifact is before being killed by Dark Steve, who had previously came and destroyed the village to find the artifact for himself. While the two Steves find the artifact, Dark Steve prepares to kill them until Rainbow Steve manages to temporarily freeze him in ice and escape from him once he breaks out. Dark Steve then finds the Skeleton King and proceeds to break off their previous deal by destroying him with a fireball, however he is chased off by Red Steve. He later reappears on his island with the artifact, however it is replaced by a fake one and he has trouble starting the machine up. He eventually finds out that Rainbow and Blue Steve are behind it and chases them down before losing them as they hide in a portal supposedly created by Dark Steve. Dark Steve then shapeshifts into Blue Steve and attempts to trick Rainbow Steve into believing he is the real one, but it discovered to be the fake and reveals his shapeshifting powers before changing into his true form and chasing them until they escape back to the overworld. Dark Steve returns and chases the two off once again, nearly killing them in the process. He later reappears and seemingly kills the injured Green Steve before being attacks by Rainbow Steve, who harms him with an enchanted pickaxe. The two Steves battle and eventually Dark Steve is weakened, Rainbow Steve then hits him with the pickaxe again, seemingly killing him. It's revealed that Dark Steve managed to teleport away just before he could be destroyed, and has now returned to exact revenge on Rainbow Steve, starting by teleporting them to the Nether. He destroys the ultimate weapon and reveals his plan to kill Nightmare Steve and become more powerful than him due to how weak he is currently. Rainbow and Purple Steve run away and Dark Steve chases them throughout his fortress until the duo make it out, but Dark Steve proceeds to throw fireballs at them. He later finds them after escaping a zombie pigman and starts firing at them again until they manage to find the secret to the hidden exit out of the Nether and run away. Dark Steve later reappears at the destroyed Green Steve Village and chases Rainbow and Purple Steve through multiple portals, ending up in previous locations Dark Steve had visited. Dark Steve then shows up at the destroyed Blue Steve village, and attempts to destroy both Rainbow Steve and Blue Steve, but loses them when they jump through a portal that takes them back to Professor Red Steve's lab. The duo destroy the portal and block his access point to them. He then later shows up when Rainbow Steve and Blue Steve have almost finished making an anti-power potion to use against him. Dark Steve attempts to destroy Rainbow Steve, but Blue Steve finishes the potion and Rainbow Steve scares him off with it. The duo then finds Dark Steve at a bigger version of his island, and chases him around the island until he gets cornered and Rainbow Steve throws the anti-power potion on him. He then tells the duo that his powers were keeping something on the island contained, which is later revealed to be Hypno Steve. After telling the two that what he was keeping on the island was free, he jumps in the lava and escapes. Dark Steve later reappears with Nightmare Steve, who is disappointed with the latter's failure. Nightmare Steve prepares to kill Dark Steve until he starts begging for his life like a coward. Nightmare Steve then reconsiders his options and gives Dark Steve the job of kidnapping Steves and bringing them to him under the guise of an Elder Blue Steve. Although hesitant, Dark Steve complies with his orders and shapeshifts into an Elder Blue Steve, teleporting away soon after to resume his new job. The Steve Saga Dark Steve first appears leading Sabre to an underwater temple, where he takes the form of an Elder Blue Steve to Sabre, he then explains the story of how there was one Elder Blue Steve who abandoned or killed the other Elder's for power, and explains that Sabre would have to separate the colors out of Rainbow Steve and use lava in order to weaken him before obliterating the temple with water. Sabre later finds Elder Blue Steve again in a temple filled with quartz blocks, something that a Steve shouldn't be able to get because of the Nether. Elder Blue Steve threatens Sabre that he would regret it if he didn't separate Rainbow Steve. At this point Sabre decided to stop helping him and would try to fix Rainbow Steve, to which Elder Blue Steve revealed his true nature and trapped Sabre before escaping unharmed. Dark Steve Revealed When traversing through an ice biome, Sabre came across Elder Blue Steve, he then followed and watched him as he stood inside of a hut filled with nether blocks and fire. Elder Blue Steve doesn't respond to any of Sabre's questions until he states "I know you're not Blue Steve", to which he finally reveals himself and shapeshifts out of his Elder Blue Steve persona, transforming into Dark Steve and attacking Sabre until he manages to escape. Sabre then realizes that Light Steve trapped him in order to protect him from Dark Steve, he then decides to team up with Light Steve and try to fight Dark Steve. Unfortunately, Dark Steve manages to get the better of the two and drive them off, forcing Rainbow and Light Steve to fuse together and create Ultra Steve. Chaos Steve After Sabre drops the rest of Rainbow Steve's powers on the floor to lure Ultra Steve back to him, Dark Steve hovers over and drops down, picking up the bottle and drinking it, turning him into Chaos Steve. Ultra Steve and Chaos Steve then ensue in a massive battle, as Dark Steve is now able to manipulate and spawn lava instead of coal blocks, fortunately, Sabre and Ultra Steve manage to weaken him with snowballs and trap him in a machine, separating the other half of Rainbow Steve out of Dark Steve, lead him to another machine, and then transfer him and his powers into a bottle. Ending his rampage. What follows next includes Sabre accidentally drinking Dark Steve's powers and slowly becoming corrupted by it, making him look like Dark Steve to Rainbow Steve and causing them to fight until Dark Steve's powers and fully separated out of Sabre, seemingly ending Dark Steve for good. Return and Death After having his powers ejected from Sabre, Dark Steve's body reformed far, far away, and was desperate for vengeance. Luckily, he was able to take possession of Blue Steve's body, who had been freed from Reverse Steve. He tormented the group of friends before ultimately deciding to reveal himself by using a machine to break out of Blue Steve's body, he reveals himself to the group, more vengeful and bloodthirsty than before, and tries to kill them numerous times, even destroying the shrine to Light Steve after his death. Eventually he steals the rainbow stone and builds a machine, allowing himself to fuse with the stone and become Chaos Steve once more. Light Steve once again uses the rainbow stone in order to become Ultra Steve again, and faces off against Shadow Steve, he manages to escape and is constantly hunted down by the group. They eventually manage to trap him inside his own machine until he breaks out, eventually they finally trap him in a room filled with lava with a machine, locking him in place. They separated the rainbow stone from him and finally destroyed him. Appearance Dark Steve appears as a black Steve, he's able to shape-shift into a Blue Steve and when he returns he comes back with red eyes, signifying his anger and vengeance. Personality When introduced as an Elder Blue Steve, Dark Steve was very convincing, quiet, and yet oddly suspicious upon his second encounter. When he broke out into his true form he became a ruthless, sadistic, arrogant, deranged, homicidal, and terrifying entity who at that point in time seemed like the biggest threat to Rainbow Steve and Sabre. He will take any opportunity and gets more power-hungry every second, once he became Chaos Steve he truly turned into a monstrous abomination hellbent on destruction. Powers and Abilities Dark Steve is able to fly, teleport, and manipulate giant blocks of coal, he's also able to cause lightning, and after his return, can now infect and possess other entities. Infecting Steves was a power Dark Steve previously was able to utilize during his beginnings. Dark Steve is also able to shapeshift, when under the disguise of an Elder Blue Steve, Dark Steve is able to manipulate water and put on an trusting act. Gallery elderbluesteve.png|Dark Steve disguised as an Elder Blue Steve. darksteve.png|Dark Steve is revealed. ChaosSteveRises.png|Chaos Steve is created. Darkstevereturn.png|Dark Steve returns. Darkstevedeath.png|Dark Steve is destroyed. Trivia *It is unknown who plays Dark Steve. *Dark Steve is the first truly evil Steve, unlike Rainbow Steve and the others before him, who were just confused. Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Dark Forms Category:Deceased Category:Destroyers Category:Elementals Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighter Category:Fragmental Category:Genocidal Category:Harbingers Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Internet Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Magic Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Opportunists Category:Paranormal Category:Parody/Homage Category:Possessor Category:Posthumous Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Rogue Category:Roleplay Villains Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Terrorists Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Xenophobes Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male